In a conventional display device, such as PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), a small word-processor, a small computer, a small electronic dictionary, a portable television receiver, and an electronic clock, a cover body (cover) for covering the display section has been rotatably fitted relative to the display device main body.
However, there has been no proposal that the cover body in such a display device may be held at a desired angle to the display section of the display device main body when the cover body is opened.